


ocean eyes

by arthusa



Series: wtfock drabbles [2]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sort of? more like robbe just being REALLY in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthusa/pseuds/arthusa
Summary: from a prompt i found on a tumblr post: “did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: wtfock drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593034
Kudos: 104





	ocean eyes

They’re a green aqua. Or emerald. Or even a clear ocean blue. Maybe it’s all of them, what Robbe knows is that those beautiful eyes, tell stories, emotions without Sander having to speak.

It has happened multiple times before, he’ll look at him and Robbe understands immediately what he needs, either it be some time alone, food or an embrace, those eyes tell him everything. Beautiful ocean eyes.

Surprisingly, Sander hasn’t yet realized that Robbe gets distracted an awful lot trying to memorize his boyfriend’s face, which leaves Robbe confused mainly because he knows Sander is a very observant person, probably because he’s a very talented artist, but in part, it also leaves him confused because how could someone not notice being ogled at 24/7? Sure some people are very oblivious to their surroundings, but not Sander and honestly after five minutes any human beings instinct will start to realize if they’re being looked at.

So yes, Robbe was a little bit worried, but at the same time he wasn’t because it meant he was safe and he could keep memorizing every single little feature and detail of Sander’s face without being called out on it and eventually embarrassing himself.

You can call him creepy or a weirdo but sue him, he’s in fucking love, that’s what people in love do! It might sound cliche but you should get the most of your life while it lasts, because the world has gone to shit, with climate change, war, politics… But looking at Sander, it’s peaceful for Robbe and he knows with as much certainty and he is capable of having that if that was how he’d spent his last seconds, he knows he’d be okay.

Days, weeks, months have passed since they got together for hopefully the last time, and it’s those exact same days, weeks and months that Robbe has spent taking all of Sander in, saving it all in memory, everything. Which meant that after so long of not being found out, he really shouldn’t be surprised that he was caught, but he is.

There was some movie playing on the TV, Robbe didn’t know what is was about or anything that was happening in it, as he was busy with something (that something being, looking at Sander). He was focusing so hard on memorizing for the thousandth time the real color and shades of the boy’s irises, the air almost left his lungs when he realized Sander was looking right back at him, but before he could explain himself, the planitum haired boy spoke first, “Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”.

And it’s in that exact moment that Robbe finally understands something. He was so focused on memorizing Sander that he didn’t realized, Sander was doing the same to me, with the same intensity and tenderness and focus and most of all love. With Robbe’s heart trying to explode out of his chest and his brain still trying to understand what all of it actually means, he still manages to smile and reply, “Did I ever tell you about yours?”.

**Author's Note:**

> once again there might exist some grammar issues idk i just wrote this in an hour and posted it like that i dont like reviewing my own work ahah... hope u like and feel free to leave any comments! my tumblr is [arthusa](http://arthusa.tumblr.com/) if u wanna check it out


End file.
